Steam cracking, also referred to as pyrolysis, has long been used to crack various hydrocarbon feedstocks into olefins, preferably light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butenes. Conventional steam cracking utilizes a pyrolysis furnace which has two main sections: a convection section and a radiant section. The hydrocarbon feedstock typically enters the convection section of the furnace as a liquid (except for light or low molecular weight feedstocks which enter as a vapor) wherein it is typically heated and vaporized by indirect contact with hot flue gas from the radiant section and by direct contact with steam. The vaporized feedstock and steam mixture is then introduced into the radiant section where the cracking takes place. The resulting products, including olefins, leave the pyrolysis furnace for further downstream processing, including quenching.
Conventional steam cracking systems have been effective for cracking high-quality feedstocks such as gas oil and naphtha. However, steam cracking economics sometimes favor cracking low cost heavy feedstock such as, by way of non-limiting examples, crude oil and atmospheric resid, also known as atmospheric pipestill bottoms. Crude oil and atmospheric resid contain high molecular weight, non-volatile components with boiling points in excess of 590° C. (1100° F.). The non-volatile, heavy ends of these feedstocks lay down as coke in the convection section of conventional pyrolysis furnaces. Only very low levels of non-volatiles can be tolerated in the convection section downstream of the point where the lighter components have fully vaporized. Additionally, some naphthas are contaminated with crude oil or resid during transport. Conventional pyrolysis furnaces do not have the flexibility to process resids, crudes, or many resid or crude contaminated gas oils or naphthas, which contain a large fraction of heavy non-volatile hydrocarbons.
The present inventors have recognized that in using a flash to separate heavy non-volatile hydrocarbons from the lighter volatile hydrocarbons which can be cracked in the pyrolysis furnace, it is important to maximize the non-volatile hydrocarbon removal efficiency. Otherwise, heavy, coke-forming non-volatile hydrocarbons could be entrained in the vapor phase and carried overhead into the furnace creating coking problems.
Additionally, during transport some naphthas are contaminated with heavy crude oil containing non-volatile components. Conventional pyrolysis furnaces do not have the flexibility to process residues, crudes, or many residue or crude contaminated gas oils or naphthas which are contaminated with non-volatile components.
To address coking problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,493, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of an external vaporization drum for the crude oil feed and discloses the use of a first flash to remove naphtha as vapor and a second flash to remove vapors with a boiling point between 230 and 590° C. (450 and 1100° F.). The vapors are cracked in the pyrolysis furnace into olefins and the separated liquids from the two flash tanks are removed, stripped with steam, and used as fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,709, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process to minimize coke deposition. It describes preheating of heavy feedstock inside or outside a pyrolysis furnace to vaporize about 50% of the heavy feedstock with superheated steam and the removal of the residual, separated liquid. The vaporized hydrocarbons, which contain mostly light volatile hydrocarbons, are subjected to cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,634, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for inhibiting coke formation in a furnace by preheating the feedstock in the presence of a small, critical amount of hydrogen in the convection section. The presence of hydrogen in the convection section inhibits the polymerization reaction of the hydrocarbons thereby inhibiting coke formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,443, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process wherein the feedstock is first preheated and then withdrawn from a preheater in the convection section of the pyrolysis furnace. This preheated feedstock is then mixed with a predetermined amount of steam (the dilution steam) and is then introduced into a gas-liquid separator to separate and remove a required proportion of the non-volatiles as liquid from the separator. The separated vapor from the gas-liquid separator is returned to the pyrolysis furnace for heating and cracking.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/188,461 filed Jul. 3, 2002, and published on Jan. 8, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an advantageously controlled process to optimize the cracking of volatile hydrocarbons contained in the heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks and to reduce and avoid coking problems. It provides a method to maintain a relatively constant ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash by maintaining a relatively constant temperature of the stream entering the flash. More specifically, the constant temperature of the flash stream is maintained by automatically adjusting the amount of a fluid stream mixed with the heavy hydrocarbon feedstock prior to the flash. The fluid can be water.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/068,615, filed Feb. 28, 2005, and published on Sep. 22, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for cracking heavy hydrocarbon feedstock which mixes heavy hydrocarbon feedstock with a fluid, e.g., hydrocarbon or water, to form a mixture stream which is flashed to form a vapor phase and a liquid phase, the vapor phase being subsequently cracked to provide olefins, and the product effluent cooled in a transfer line exchanger, wherein the amount of fluid mixed with the feedstock is varied in accordance with a selected operating parameter of the process, e.g., temperature of the mixture stream before the mixture stream is flashed.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/189,618 filed Jul. 3, 2002, and published on Jan. 8, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an advantageously controlled process to increase the non-volatile removal efficiency in a flash drum in the steam cracking system wherein gas flow from the convection section is converted from mist flow to annular flows before entering the flash drum to increase the removal efficiency by subjecting the gas flow first to an expender and then to bends, forcing the flow to change direction. This process coalesces fine liquid droplets from the mist.
When using a vapor/liquid separation apparatus such as a flash drum to separate the lighter volatile hydrocarbons as vapor phase from the heavy non-volatile hydrocarbon as liquid phase, it is important to carefully control the ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash drum. Otherwise valuable lighter fractions of the hydrocarbon feedstock could be lost in the liquid hydrocarbon bottoms or heavy, coke-forming components could be vaporized and carried as overhead into the furnace causing coke problems.
The control of the ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash drum has been found to be difficult because many variables are involved. The ratio of vapor to liquid is a function of the hydrocarbon partial pressure in the flash drum and also a function of the temperature of the stream entering the flash drum. The temperature of the stream entering the flash drum varies as the furnace load changes. The temperature is higher when the furnace is at full load and is lower when the furnace is at partial load. The temperature of the stream entering the flash drum also varies according to the flue gas temperature in the furnace that heats the feedstock. The flue-gas temperature in turn varies according to the extent of coking that has occurred in the furnace. When the furnace is clean or very lightly coked, the flue-gas temperature is lower than when the furnace is heavily coked. The flue-gas temperature is also a function of the combustion control exercised on the burners of the furnace. When the furnace is operated with low levels of excess oxygen in the flue gas, the flue gas temperature in the mid to upper zones of the convection section will be lower than that when the furnace is operated with higher levels of excess oxygen in the flue-gas. With all these variables, it is difficult to control a constant ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash drum.
The present invention offers an advantageously controlled process to optimize the cracking of volatile hydrocarbons contained in the heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks and to reduce and avoid the coking problems. The present invention provides a method to maintain a relatively constant ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash by maintaining a relatively constant temperature of the stream entering the flash. More specifically, the constant temperature of the flash stream is controlled by periodically adjusting the draft in the pyrolysis furnace, where the draft to control flue gas oxygen is the measure of the difference in the pressure of the flue gas in the furnace and the pressure outside of the furnace.